You’re Exactly How I Like My Coffee
by planters
Summary: Francis Bonnefoy works at the nearby cafe that everyone in the town goes to; however, he is in a little crisis. He has started to crush on the cafe’s most beloved and he has no idea what to do it about it. He wants to ask them on a date; but what if he gets rejected?
1. When You Try Your Best and Fail

The bell above the door rang as another customer walked into the cafe. And then another. And another. Then another, until there was a long line of customers waiting to order.

The mornings were always the busiest hours of the day; everyone was on their way to work, taking their kids to school, heading back home from their early-morning exercises at the gym— or any other variations of reasons someone could think of for going to the cafe so early in the morning.A short, blonde man with a bit of scruff on his chin, worked quickly at the counter, getting customers their drinks or food as quickly as he possibly could, as he did not want his customers upset. His charming smile lit up the room as he walked past with drinks balanced on a tray; as people saw him, it became contagious. Soon enough the room was bright of laughter.

Ring! The Frenchman looked over at the glass door to see who had entered— it was one of the cafe's regular customers; he came every day at the same time, even when he didn't have to work.

His name was Ivan.

He was a tall man whose build was a nice mixture of chubby and muscular. He always wore a scarf around his neck, his hair slightly wavy and silver draped over his purple-tinted eyes.Francis watched as his favorite customer got in line. He always looked forward to seeing Ivan every day.

Through his work shifts, Francis had come to learn that Ivan works as a Russian history teacher at the high school nearby. Francis bit his lip and started to speed up his work pace; a thing he only did to see Ivan sooner. A few moments later, Ivan was at the very front of the line; money in hand, ready to pay.

Francis had Ivan's regular order memorized at this point.

The Frenchman got Ivan's order out quickly so that way they could chat for a bit, seeing as no one else was in line behind him at that moment.Calmly, Francis closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to gain the confidence to ask Ivan out on a date.

Then, the door ringed again.

Francis opened his eyes.

There was no customer coming in; it was just Ivan leaving the cafe.The Frenchman threw his head back and groaned loudly, clenching his hands in a fist-full of hair. He just missed his chance- again! Now what was he supposed to do? Wait until tomorrow?


	2. Sensitive Baby

Francis finished his shift without his usual smile on his face; making the customers feel uncomfortable and anxious around him. He worked slower as well, which was making the customers more impatient and grouchy.

Maybe Francis should have screwed up Ivan's order so that Ivan would have had to come back— then he would have another chance to ask Ivan out! Maybe then Francis wouldn't be so grumpy.

The Frenchman sighed and looked at the clock ticking on the wall; he had about 30 minutes left in his shift. He was counting the seconds until he could go sulk at home.

The door rang as a customer walked in. It was his friend, Antonio.

Antonio walked in with a bright, cheery smile on his face— a contrast to the unusually gloomy Frenchman. He skipped over to the counter and his smile faded; he could tell something wrong with his friend.

"Hey- Franny? Are you okay?" Antonio asked, tilting his head to the side.

Francis sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Oui, I'm fine, Toni."

The Spaniard squinted at the blonde man.

"You know you can't lie to me that easily, right? I've known you my entire life, I know when something's wrong."

Francis looked at Antonio and pouted. He knew that he was right. He wasn't going to get by that easily.He glanced behind Antonio and bit down on his bottom lip gently, though nervously. He hated talking about his problems.

"Um... I... I didn't... uh... I didn't ask Ivan out... and I'm upset about it," Francis stammered, looking down at his feet; gripping his apron.

Antonio chuckled a little and reached over, patting Francis' shoulder.

"Hey, it'll be alright Franny. You always have tomorrow!" Antonio said, trying to look on the bright side, per usual.

"B-But what if I lose my chance, again!?"Antonio grabbed Francis by the shoulders and shook him gently.

"Amigo, you'll have the day after that. And if you fail that day, then you have the next day. He comes by every day, it's not like he is going to disappear!"

Francis stared at Antonio and whimpered, his body trembling. Tears welled up in his eyes and his face started to turn to a nice shade of red.

Antonio frowned and walked behind the counter to give his friend a hug.

The Spaniard sighed and rubbed Francis' back to try and soothe him.

"You're a little sensitive baby, you know that?" Antonio teased.

Francis gasped and pushed Antonio away.

"How rude! You are so mean!" Francis whined.

Antonio laughed, "I-It's true, though!"

Francis pouted and sniffled, walking past Antonio so he could clock out and leave.


End file.
